Meet King and Queen Phantom
by ElderH
Summary: Danny Fenton does his usual patrol of Amity Park but it becomes more. He runs into a beat up Ember and helps her but she becomes human again, then Danielle comes by wanting a family. Danny has problems with his class on a field trip that has gone bad and only he knows how to help them.
1. Chapter 1: Healing Ember

CHAPTER 1

Danny Phantom was doing his usual night patrols over Amity Park. He was flying over the Park when he sees a ghost ahead of him. Curious he flies faster to see who it is. He is surprised to that it is Ember. He notices that she is holding her arm and is having a hard time flying. She then passes mid flight and starts fallling for the ground. Danny flies faster and catches her before she hits the ground.

Danny looks down at the guitar playing ghost that he has a crush on. He now notices her wounds on her arm and the stab mark on her abdomen with ecto-blood coming out.

Danny goes wide-eyed and he starts to panic. He rushes to his house and he soon sees the Fenton Works sign. He feels two arms wrap around his neck. He looks down at Ember.

"Danny? Please don't leave me. I love you." Ember says shocking Danny and passing out again.

'Did she just say that?' Danny asks himself.

Danny arrives to his house and phases through the wall to his room. He lays Ember on his bed then runs through the house looking for first aid kits. He finds two and runs to the basement to grab some things from the lab and grabs a few devices he then runs back to his room with everything to heal Ember. He walks in to see that Ember is awake and staring at Danny.

"W-where am I?" Ember asks starting to panic but then feels the pain in her arm and abdomen and doubles over in pain.

"Ember you need to relax." Danny says.

"Danny?" She asks relaxing, but she still feels the pain.

"Ember you are in my room. You are pretty messed up. I am going to fix you up." Danny says.

"Okay." She says. Danny starts to clean her wounds then puts bandages on. Danny gets more perroxide and applies to her wound on her abdomen and she cries out in pain. He pulls the cloth away. He grabs a needle and thread.

"Danny?" She asks a little scared.

"I have to stitch the wound closed." Danny says.

"Okay." She says. She watches as Danny stitches her wound closed and she winces every time the needle enters her skin.

Danny finishes and uses a device to read her ecto-blood level. He puts it next to her and is shocked at that it says she has lost a little over half of her ecto-blood.

'She needs a transfusion.' Danny thinks. He runs out of his room and comes back a minute later with some more things. Ember watches as he changes into his super hero alter-ego Danny Phantom and as he takes about two pints of his ecto-blood. He walks over and puts the needle in by her elbow and his ecto-blood starts flowing down the tube and into her body.

"Now this will take a while so you need to just lay here and rest." Danny says and without thinking he kisses her on her forehead and leaves.

'H-He just kissed me.' Ember thinks blushing.

'I can't believe I just kissed her.' Danny thinks going down the stairs to the kitchen blushing. He walks into the kitchen surprised to see Danielle at the fridge.

"What are you doing Danielle?" Danny asks scaring her.

"Ah! Danny! You scared me half to death!" Danielle says.

"Technically you are half dead." Danny says.

"You know what I mean." Dani says.

"Hey Danny can I ask you something?" Dani asks becoming quiet.

"Sure what is it?" Danny asks.

"I was wondering if you could be my dad since I don't have a family except for you." Dani says with tears running down her cheeks. This shocks Danny because he has been looking for Dani to see if he could be her father. She starts to worry since he has not said anything. The next thing she knows is is that she is pulled into a hug.

"Danielle I will be happy to be your dad because truth is is that I have been looking for you. My daughter." Danny says and Dani can't keep her tears back and she just cries. She cries for five minutes.

"Do you feel better?" Danny asks.

"Yes Danny." Dani says.

"Thats dad to you sweetheart." Danny says smiling.

"Yes dad." Dani says smiling that she now has a family even if it's just her and Danny.

"Okay now your age... we will vist someone to make you look your proper age." Danny says.

"My age? You mean as a five-year-old girl?" Dani asks.

"Yes, we will be going to the ghost zone." Danny says heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going daddy?" Dani asks.

"To check on my guest." Danny says.

"Okay." Dani says.

Danny walks upstairs to check on Ember. Danny walks into his room to check on Ember and upon entering what he sees shocks him. He sees that Ember's skin is changing color.

'What the hell is happening to Ember? She isn't human. right? My blood! I'll have to check later.' Danny thinks as he heads for the door but stops.

"Hmmm...Danny?" Ember asks tired.

"Shhh. Ember you need to rest. I will be gone for a while." Danny says.

"Okay." She says as she falls back asleep tired.

Danny returns to the kitchen

"Ready to go Dani?" Danny asks.

"Yeah I am." Dani says.

"Okay kets go then." Danny says. The two head to the basement and enter the ghost zone.

"Well here we are the Far Frozen." Frostbite will be able to help. Danny says.

"Daddy I'm cold." Dani says.

"Here honey." Danny says wrapping her in a blanket.

"Thanks dad." Dani says. The two walk up to the village.

"Hello O Great One. Why are you here?" Frostbite asks.

"Frostbite I require your assistance for something." Danny says.

"Okay. What can I assist you with?" Frostbite asks.

"I would like for you to change my daughter to her proper age." Danny says.

"Daughter? Wow she does look like you." Frostbite says looking at Dani.

"Okay that is no problem. So how old is she?" Frostbite asks.

"She is five but she looks 13." Danny says.

"That is no problem at all. Next question how do you want it administered?" Frostbite asks.

"What are the choices?" Danny asks.

"Digestion or injection." Frostbite says.

"Digestion." Dani says since she does not like needles.

"Here you go. Take in one go." Frostbite says handing Dani the vile. Dani takes it in one gulp.

"I don't feel any different." Dani says.

"It will take close to 24 hours to take effect." Frostbite says.

"Thanks Frostbite." Danny says.

"No problem O Great One." Frostbite says. Danny and Dani wave good bye to Frostbite.

The two arrive back at Danny's. Danny runs back upstairs to check on Ember. Upon entering he stops dead in his tracks. What he sees surprises him, he sees that she has more skin color, her hair is changing from blue to red and no longer fire and her hair reaches to her mid back.

'Wow my blood did this? Damn.' Danny thinks. He leaves so that she can continue to rest.

Danny walks back into the kitchen shocked to see that Dani is now a five year old.

"Dani want to help me make dinner for three?" Danny asks.

"Yes daddy. Why three?" Dani asks.

"Us two and my guest." Danny says.

The two work on making a meal for three.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Ember groans. Ember sees Danny's alarm clock and it says 5:45.

"5:45 I must have been really tired." Ember mutters. She gets out of bed.

"Well lets have a look at myself in the mirror." She says. She steps in front of the mirror on Danny's closet.

"What the? Is that me? I look human again but how is that possible?" 'What will Danny think?' Ember asks herself shocked but the last question she is worried about.

Slowly and carefuly Ember makes her way down the stairs towards the kitchen since she smells the food which surprises her.

Dani and Danny were just finishing up making dinner when Danny hears foot steps on the stairs.

"Dani stay here and finish please." Danny says.

"Okay." Dani says.

Danny walks out of the kitchen only to freeze in his tracks and almost pass out when he sees Ember. He sees in Embers place a woman with blue eyes, red hair reaching mid back in a pony tail and a figure that is hotter than Paulina's.

"E-Ember?" Danny asks shocked.

"It's me dipstick." Ember says.

"How the hell did you become so damn hot?" Danny asks but covers his mouth and is almost tomato in color.

"I think it had something to do with your blood." Ember says blushing at Danny's compliment.

"Well would you like some food?" Danny asks.

Before she could answer her stomach growls and she turns redder than a tomato embarrased.

"It looks like I got my answer. Lets go into the kitchen." Danny says.

As soon the two walk into the kitchen Dani runs up and hugs Danny's legs.

"Daddy the food is done. Who is she?" Dani asks.

"She is my guest." Danny says.

"You are beautiful. Are you my daddy's girlfriend?" Dani asks.

"No I am not.' "I would like to be his girlfriend' Ember says.

"Come on Ember lets eat." Danny says.

"She is Ember daddy?" Dani asks.

"Yes Dani she is." Danny says.

"Hey Danny why is that cute little girl calling you daddy?" Ember asks confused.

"The reason is because she is my daughter Danielle."

"What? You mean to tell me that cute adorable little girl is Danielle?"

"That's right Ember. The both of us are a family. I am going to call Tucker to have him make a birth certificate for her."

'Wow Danny is so sweet. I really do want to be come his girfriend or even his wife, but how can I say it with out being awkard?' Ember thinks.

The three start eating. They start talking surprising Danny at how well Dani and Ember are getting along. The two look like mother and daughter which surprises Danny a little.

"Daddy what will we do tomorrow?" Dani asks.

"We will be going shopping to get you new clothes." Danny says.

"So Ember are you still a full ghost or human?" Danny asks.

"I-I don't know." Ember says.

"Well lets see. Try focusing on being a ghost." Danny says.

"Okay." She says. She focus's but nothing. She then thinks about Danny's ghost form. When she thinks this two rings of light appear. One goes up and the other goes down. Her eyes are still closed and she does not know what has happened.

"Uhm, Em you may want to look in the mirror." Danny says. She opens her eyes and walks over to the mirror. She looks and what she sees shocks her. She has something similar to Danny's ghost form. She has green eyes, snow white hair, and a A instead of an D.

"What?" She asks surprised.

"Ember you are a halfa like me and Dani." Danny says.

"Why do I have an A instead of an E?" Ember asks.

"What was your name before you died?" Danny asks.

"Amber." Ember says.

"That's why. Since you are a halfa you have your human name again. It looks like I need to tell Tucker for to make two certificates. What last name do you want?" Danny asks.

'I want Fenton' "Amber McLain." Amber says.

"Okay let me call Tucker." Danny says.

RING, RING, RING

"Danny what's up?"

"I need a favor. I need two birth certificates made."

"Okay, why two?"

"One for Danielle my clone. I want her listed as my daughter. She is five."

"Okay. The other?"

"Hold on. Let me go into the next room. Okay. The other is for Ember."

"Wait! Ember? Why?"

"Technically she is Amber McLain now."

"What do you mean?"

Danny explains everything to Tucker and Tucker is shocked that she is a halfa and Danny tells him that he loves Amber.

"Alright Danny it will take five days to make the certificates."

"Thanks Tuck." Danny says hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2: Asking the big question

Sorry for the late update but I am trying for one a week since I have my internet back. It was having issues. So without further adu! Chapter 2!

'Thought'

"Speech"

_CHAPTER 2

Danny walks back into the kitchen and he sees the two cleaning up after dinner. The two hug looking like mother and daughter.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two are mother and daughter." Danny says blushing lightly. Amber blushes at the compliment. Amber and Danny are surprised that Dani fell asleep in Amber's arms. Amber smiles holding Dani like her own daughter.

"I will be back." Danny says as he goes upstairs. Amber follows 10 minutes later and she hears furniture being moved around in the room across from Danny's. He opens the door to see her still holding Dani.

"Bring her in here." Danny says. Amber walks in and lays Dani on the bed. Danny pulls the covers over Dani and the two quietly close the door. Danny leads Amber into his room.

"Here is where you can sleep. I will sleep on the couch." Danny says heading for his door. He feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist stopping him.

"Amber?" He asks.

"Please don't go. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Danny Fenton I love you. I have always loved you since the first time we met." Amber says a little embarrased. Danny turns around facing her and she starts to worry since he has not said anything. She is shocked when she feels his lips on hers and he wraps his arms around her.

"Amber that is my answer. I love you too." Danny says when they break for air.

"I am happy. More happy than when I was alive the first time." Amber says with tears going down her cheeks.

"It looks like the scene of you holding Dani will happen a lot more. She already looks to you as her mother. Amber I picked this up after waiting for the right moment." Danny says pulling a box out of his pocket and going to one knee and opening the box. Amber is speechless at what Danny has just done.

"Danny. Yes I will marry you." Amber says as she hugs Danny.

He takes the ring out and puts it on her ring finger.

"Where did you get this?"

"Death's diamonds in the ghost zone."

"Wow it's beautiful." She says. She then has another thought run through her head that shocks her.

"Danny...does this mean I am your queen?" Amber asks now realizing that Danny is the ghost king.

"Yes Amber you are now the queen of ghost zone." Danny says confirming her thought. She is now happy to be with Danny and be his wife and be Dani's mother. She now has a family that she never got to have before she died.

"So my Queen although my bed is small, tonight will be our first night sleeping together." Danny says blushing.

"Yes it is my King."

"Well lets go to sleep. we will do clothe shopping for you and Dani. Do some grocery shopping for here and my house since my parents are gone for two weeks."

"Okay." 'I now have a family of my own. Something I never got to have.'

The next morning the two are awoken by Dani and the two are surprised to see that her hair changed from black to red.

"Morning sweety." The two say.

"Ember what are you doing here and why are you with my daddy in a bed?"

"Dani honey, Ember's name is Amber and she is going to be your mother."

"Really?" Dani asks as some tears appear in her eyes.

"Yes Dani I am going to be your mother." Amber says as a tear runs down her cheek.

Dani then hugs Amber and cries into her mothers chest since she now has a mom and dad. Amber cries because she now has a family and is happy.

Danny and Amber make breakfast which is pancakes. Dani is sitting patiently for the food. Five minutes later the pancakes are done and the three start eating.

"Daddy, Mommy what are we doing today?" Dani asks.

"We are going shopping to buy clothes for you and mommy." Danny says.

"Okay." Dani says excited.

An hour later the Fentons leave for the mall to do clothe shopping for the girls. They leave and catch a bus since the car Danny got is in the repair shop because it was rearended a week ago. The three watch a movie then do shopping and Danny agrees to carry the bags. They go to Danny's house which is clear on the other side of Amity Park and the two are surprised at the three story home. They take everything inside.

"Hey girls I will be back. I have to go to the ghost zone." Danny says.

"Okay." They say. They follow him to the basement and are shocked to see a portal.

"Danny why do you have a portal?" Amber asks.

"Because it is linked to the palace. You two can come if you want and see the palace since it is our other home." Danny says.

"Okay that would be great." Amber says. The three walk through the portal and come out in the palace.

"Hello Sir Phanom." A butler greets.

"Hello Jonathan. Anything happen while I was away?" Danny asks.

"No sir. Who are these two?"

"My wife and daughter."

"Oh welcome to your new home." Jonathan says bowing to Amber and Dani.

"Follow me girls." Danny says walking off with Amber and Dani catching up.

"Daddy you are the Ghost King?"

"Yes honey I am, so that means you are a Princess and your mother is a Queen."

"Wow. I'm a Princess!" Dani jumps with joy.

"Alright you two I will be back." Danny says as he changes to his alter-ego Danny Phantom.

"There is no need for you to leave Daniel." Clockwork says walking out of a portal.

"You knew I was coming didn't you?"

"Yes, so when do you want your wedding?" Clockwork asks surprising the two.

"In two hours would be nice."

"Alright Daniel see you in two hours."

Two hours later and the entire Ghost Zone is at Phantom City for Danny's and Amber's wedding and for the coranation of Amber and Dani.

Everyone is shocked to see that Ember is a halfa and using her human name again.

The Phantoms leave and return to the human realm. Five days later Tucker brings Amber's and Dani's birth certificates over to see Amber and Dani and he is shocked to see the two.

The certifcates say that Amber's birthdate is May 19th and her name is Amber McLain. Dani's says she was born June 20th.

Danny and Amber tell Tucker that they are married now and Tucker is happy for the two.


	3. Chapter 3: News for Danny

CHAPTER 3

They go to the grocery store for Danny's parents and their house. They hop in Danny's car since it has been repaired. He puts Dani in a car seat and they arrive at the store and shop for an hour. They go to his parents and put the grocerys away then they go home and put their groceries away.

Amber carries Dani in while Danny carries in the bags. Amber takes Dani to her room and puts her in her bed. Amber returns to the kitchen to help put the groceries away.

"Hey Danny can I ask something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you think Tucker could get me enrolled at Casper High? I never finished school."

"I'm sure he can. Let me call him."

RING, RING, RING

"Hey Danny hat's up?"

"Hey can you possibly get Amber enrolled at school? She wants to continue with school."

"Sure that's no problem."

"Thanks oh and Amber is the same age group as us. And put her last name McLain instead we are waiting to reveal that we are we are married."

"Alright. Well hopefuly your parents and everyone accepts you and Amber."

"Alright thanks and see you Monday." Danny says hanging up.

"Amber. Tucker says he can get you enrolled and you will be in the same year as me."

"Okay that sounds good."

Monday morning Casper High

"Alright class settle down! Today we have a new student." Mr. Lancer says. The class perks up at this and he is surprised to see that Danny is awake.

"You can come in." Mr. Lancer says. The door opens and a red haired girl with blue eyes walks in.

"Hello I am Amber McLain nice to meet you all. I have one thing to say, and that is don't hit on me because I have a boyfriend and he is in this room. Amber says shocking them except Danny who is smirking but he has no idea what Amber will do since the only seat is next to him. Everyone watches her walk right up to Danny and grab him by the collar of his shirt and lifts him and kisses him passionatly shocking everyone except Tucker. This action makes Sam mad. Amber takes her seat and Danny is just in a daze.

It is lunch time and Amber grabs her tray with food and heads for Danny's table but is stopped by Dash.

"Amber why not join us?" He asks.

"No thanks I want to eat with my boyfriend." Amber says shocking them.

"Boyfriend?" Dash asks.

"Yeah now please move." Amber says and walks around Dash and walks up to the trio. Sam is surprised to see her but Tucker knows who Amber is. Amber sits next to Danny. The lunch room watches and are shocked when they see Amber kiss Danny. This makes Sam mad.

"Hey hun how is your first day at Casper High?"

"Good except for Paulina. Man what an annoying bitch she is." Amber says surprising Sam at what she said.

"Hey Amber why did you kiss Danny?" Sam asks.

"Because he is my boyfriend." Amber says shocking Sam and making her mad.

"Since when?" Sam asks clenching her fists.

"Its been what almost a year?' Amber asks turning to Danny.

"A year, 1 month, and two days." Danny says surprising Sam.

"Fenturd is Amber's boyfriend?" Dash asks shocked.

"She is no where prettier than me." Paulina says being stuck up.

School ends and Danny and Amber leave to go pick Dani up from school. The three get home and Danny works on making dinner.

They eat dinner and put Dani to bed. Danny and Amber go into their room and their ghost sense goes off.

"I'll go." Danny says changing.

"okay be careful." Amber says.

Danny finds the ghost and it is the box ghost.

'Figures.' Danny thinks. He sneaks up from behind and uses the Fenton thermos and sucks the box ghost up.

A week later Danny's parents return. They are surprised to find the house not destroyed.

"Wow the house is not a mess." Maddie says.

"It's shocking. We should trust Danny with the house more." Jack says. Just then Danny and Amber walk in. The two see Danny's parents are back.

"Hi mom, hi dad. How was the convention?"

"Oh long but it was good." Maddie says.

"Danny i'm impressed that the house is not a mess." Jack says.

"Danny who is this?" Maddie asks.

"Mom, dad this is Amber my girlfriend." Danny says shocking his parents.

"Really? She is beautiful." Maddie says.

"Thanks." Amber says blushing.

"Danny shouldn't you be at school?" Jack asks.

"It's lunch time." Danny says.

Three days goes by For the Phantoms and Amber had just tooken Dani to her room for bed. She walks into her's and Danny's room and Danny is not there but we walks in a minute later.

"Hey hun." Danny says walking up and kissing Amber.

Amber kisses back and they start making out and it is getting to be intense for the two. The two break for air leaving a saliva trail between them and they are panting for air.

"Danny..." Amber starts but her lips are locked with his again.

"I am thinking the same thing." Danny says. He carries her to the bed and they start undressing each other. Danny is on top of Amber and enters her but stops at her hymen.

"Are you ready honey?" Danny asks.

"Yes I am." Amber replies. Danny pushes and breaks her hymen and she cries out but Danny muffled it with a kiss but stops.

"Danny you can continue it does not hurt very much anymore." Amber says a minute later.

"Okay.' Danny says as he starts to thrust which keeps sending waves of pleasure through Amber's body. The two are nearing their climaxes.

'Danny...I am nearing..." Amber says but can't finish.

"Amber me too." Danny says. The two hit their climaxes with Amber having her's first then Danny follows and when he releases his load into Amber she shivers from the warmth that was released into her and from the huge amount of pleasure she just recieved.

Two months go by for the Phantoms and everything is great. Danny is sitting on the couch when Amber walks in being nervous. She sees Danny's back. She waks around and sits next to him. He looks and she is nervous and worried about something.

"Amber honey what's wrong?" She looks at him then grabs his right hand in hers and puts his hand on her stomach. He sits there for a minute confused but his eyes go wide-eyed.

"Amber are you pregnant?"

"Yes Danny I am. We are going to have anoher child."

"How far are you?"

"I am almost three months."

That week was great for the two except for one day in class which ripped out the joy and put in dread, and gloom.

"Danny I know you are worried for tomorrow. I am as well." Amber says.

"Ugh, why? I mean why?" Danny complains.

"Dude relax it will be okay. If its any better it will be , you, Amber, me, and Sam there as well." Tucker says.

"Yeah Danny." Sam agrees.

"Fine but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Danny says.

FLASH BACK

"Okay class listen up! Tomorrow we along with Danny's parents will be going to the Ghost Zone to learn how to be safe around ghost and learn about the Ghost Zone." Mr. Lancer says.

The class cheers except for four who are wide-eyed and two start to worry and these two are Danny and Amber.

"Settle down. we will meet at Fenton Works tmorrow at 8:00 A. M." Mr. Lance says.

"Okay." The class replies.

FLAS BACK ENDS

"Well we worry about when we get to it. Okay?" Amber says calming Danny down. This makes Sam mad but Sam can't do anything since he won't love her back. She does not know that they are married except for Tucker.

The four go to the basement and start loading up on devices for tomorrow. Tucker and Sam each use a guest room and Amber sleeps with Danny. Before the two wnt to sleep Danny called Jazz and she agreed to babysit her neice in the palace.

Mr. Lancer is the first to arrive then the class arrives. The only ones to show are Danny and his friends. They come down the stairs and everyone sees that Amber is in the middle of making out with Danny. This shocks them all. When they see everyone they start blushing.

"Alright follow us to the Fenton portal!" Jack says. The class follows but Dash shoves Danny. This makes Amber mad and sad that the town hero is bullied. They all walk into the basement. Jack uncovers a bus with a metalic silver paint job.

"Say hello to the specter bus." Jack says.

"Alright class everyone on the bus!" Mr. Lancer says.

The class gets on with this order A-listers, nerds and Valerie, then the trio with Amber sitting next to Danny.

"Alright hold on!" Jack says as the bus flies into the portal and into Ghost Zone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ghost Zone

CHAPTER 4

"Welcome to the ghost zone everyone!" Jack says. Everyone looks out the windows on the bus.

"I hope we change course. We are heading for Pariah Dark's keep." Danny says.

"Dude relax he can't do anything same with his army since it is weak. What you have to worry about is running into Walker or Skulker." Tucker says.

"And Ember." Sam says not knowing she is sitting next to Danny. Danny and Tucker straighten up a little and glance at each other and Danny glances over at Amber and surprised to see she is not irritated.

"Are you okay Amber?" He asks.

"Yeah I will only say something if it starts to get out of hand." She whispers.

"Okay." He says as their hands meet and they entertwine their fingers together which does not go unnoticed by Sam which makes her a little irritated.

The specter bus flies for an hour when it suddenly jerks forward and starts falling towards the ground with everyone freaking out. Tucker pulls out his PDA and tries to control the bus. Danny turns invisible and phases through the bus and changes to Danny Phantom and stops the bus from hitting the ground. He sets it on the ground and phases and changes back all while not being noticed except for Amber, Sam, and Tucker.

"Alright class calmly grab your things and get off the bus calmly." Mr Lancer says. This falls on deaf ears as everyone runs out of the bus as if it was going to explode.

'Great we are and now I am screwed.' Danny thinks as the four are off a little ways.

"What are you thinking Danny?" Amber asks.

"Probably how screwed we are and how I am mainly screwed." Danny says.

"It's okay honey the four of us will think of something." Amber says irking Sam by saying honey.

"So how do we get out of here? Mr. Lancer asks.

"I know how to get to the portal for to get back." Danny says shocking everyone that Danny Fenton admitted to knowing the Ghost Zone.

"How would you know?" Maddie asks mad at what Danny had just said.

"I came in here once because I knocked the anniversary gift from dad in here and I came in to retrieve it. So I know the way to the portal." Danny says.

"Why should we follow you?" Dash asks with everyone else looking at Danny.

"Because you couldn't rack enough of your brain cells together to know which way was right and correct." Danny says with all shocked at what Danny said except for Amber, Sam, and Tucker.

"Like I would follow you Fentonio." Dash says.

"Okay then Dash you lead and We will go to the portal." Danny says as he and his friends pick up there back backs and start walking.

"Oh! The direction you are going in is the way to Razz he has control over animal ghosts so like lions, Aligators, snakes, and other animals. Just thought I would let you know." Danny says as he and the trio start walking again.

"Razz? Ghost animals?" Star asks.

"Yep he is a level 7 ghost out of 12." Tucker says over his shoulder when he looked at his PDA. This makes the group and adults run after Danny as to not be left behind.

"We will walk to Princess Dora's and ask for help from her to get to Frostbite." Danny says.

"If we avoid Clockwork then we would avoid Skulker and Walker." Amber says surprising Sam she knows the Ghost Zone.

"Hey Amber how do you know the Ghost Zone?" Sam leans over and asks so their conservation is not heard.

"Danny has brought me in here a few times throught our year together." Amber says surprising Sam.

"Danny why does she know?" Sam asks.

"Hey I can choose who knows and who doesn't." Danny says surprising her.

"Why are we following you again Fenturd?" Dash ask for the third time within three hours. The adults stopped trying to enforce authority on the group.

"Because you would have lead everybody to be lion food and I am the only one that knows the way home." Danny says trying to be patient.

"Danny?" Paulina and Star whine an hour later.

"Yes?" He asks trying to be calm.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Paulina asks.

"We can take a break in half an hour." Danny says.

The group walks til the time for to take a break and everybody just drops to the ground where they are at.

"How much farther do we have til Princess Dora's?" Sam asks.

"Normaly we would have been there but we won't get there til tomorrow afternoon with the rate we are going." Danny says pointing at his classmates.

"We need to walk for another three hours til we come to a place that is more comfortable." Danny says.

"What place is that?" Tucker asks.

"Mars and venus' space station right?" Amber asks.

"Yes that's the place we will go for to spend the night." Danny says as a smile appears on Danny's and Ambers faces.

"Alright guys lets continue." Danny says as he starts to walk with the others following.

"You have friends in high places?" Sam asks.

"Yes. They are good to talk to. They say more than Clockwork and aren't angry like death." Danny says.

"Death? as in the Grim Reaper?" Tucker asks.

"Yes but he likes Death or Reaper." Danny says.

"He lets me call him Jeff sometimes." Amber says surprising the other two.

"Jeff?" Tucker asks.

"I didn't ask. I think its because it's close to Death." Danny shrugs.

"How often do you two meet?" Tucker asks.

"The three of us meet every sunday for cofee." Amber says.

The group walks for an hour before Danny stops.

"What's wrong Danny?" Amber asks.

"You all ate something before we continued right?" He asks.

"Of course we did." Paulina says in her I'm better than you attitude.

"I ate fudge!" Jack says, the other two adults agree that they ate.

"Fudge? Can I have some? I mean BEWARE!" The Box Ghost warns. Everyone backs up and the four facpalm and Jack does the obvious.

"GHOST!" He yells pulling out a Fenton blaster and the Box Ghost puts his hands up in a poor attempt and Danny makes a shield form in front of the Box Ghost deflecting the blaster's ray.

"Dad relax!" Danny says walking up.

"Come on dearie we are on a date remember?" Lunch Lady says appearing.

"You humans will pay for what you did to the BOX GHOST!" Box Ghost says.

"Dude I don't want to ruin your date." Danny says with his eyes changing green then blue again which was noticed by the trio and surprisingly Jack.

"He's right. we are on our way to the ghost museum to see the section of Phantom. Remember?" Lunch Lady says.

"You win this time Phantom." Box Ghost says trying to be menacing.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I will rue the day. ." Danny says hoping no one heard his name but the trio and Jack and Mr. Lancer heard.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Venus and Mars

hey everyone. sorry for the late update.

here is chapter 5

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The Box Ghost and Lunch Lady quickly floated off into the distance before they got Phantom mad. Everybody in the Zone knew that you did not get Phantom mad.

"So is that a yes on the Phantom exhibit?" Paulina practically begged.

"Let me think." Danny puts his thumb on his chin as in thought "No. We're not going. Besides I don't even know where it is." Danny lied. He knew exactly where it was. He had been there to open it. After all he is Phantom.

Paulina whined in response, as did many others, but Danny just walked up on ahead, praying that his class wouldn't see the Museum on the way to Dora's Kingdom tomorrow. It wasn't noticeable if you weren't looking for it but he knew a few kids would be looking so he could only hope for the best as he walked on, leading his class to safety. By risking running into danger.

"Come on just a little bit further." Danny encouraged as he and his class trekked through the Ghost Zone.

Currently Danny was leading them to Mars and Venus' Station for a place to spend the night before they moved on to Dora's Kingdom tomorrow. Hopefully.

Mars and Venus were old Ghosts, just as old as Clockwork was. They were close friends of Danny's and Amber's though. They were warm, inviting, caring, entertaining, Venus cooked extremely well and Mars always told the best stories. He would often go there to hear a new story from Mars. Danny looked at Mars and Venus as his grandparents, like he looked at Clockwork as his mentor and father figure.

Now that he thought about it, Danny had more friends or allies in the Ghost Zone than on Earth. He didn't know whether that was good or bad.

On Earth he was unimportant, bullied, neglected and forgotten as Fenton and hated, shot at, obsessed over, hunted and unappreciated as Phantom.

In the Ghost Zone he had his enemies but he also had friends. He spent at least every other day at Clockwork's Tower where he often learned about History and life lessons Often he visited Mars and Venus to make sure they were doing well or needed anything and he would always stay to hear one of Mars' stories about Space or learn Science from the two elderly Ghosts. Princess Dora always made sure he minded his manners, both table and public, for any occasion. Frostbite usually gave Danny tips on being a medic or hand-to-hand combat so Danny had spent a lot of time with the Ice Yeti. Johnny and Kitty taught him how to relax a little and helped him be a teenager once in a while. Walker had even, albeit indirectly, shown him how society worked. Mostly those were the other Ghost's way of preparing him for his upcoming role in the Ghost Zone without him knowing but it still helped him a hell of a lot more than anything he ever learned back on Earth. He learned more here in the Ghost Zone than he did back in the human world. Danny couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that thought.

Amber, Tucker and Sam turned to their friend with confused looks. What could he be laughing at?

"What's funny?" Sam asked him curiously, asking what she, Amber and Tucker were both thinking.

"I just realized that I've learned more here, in the Zone, than back at school." Danny revealed with a slight chuckle. Tucker started snickering and Sam broke a smile which was soon replaced by a frown when Amber had wrapped her arm around Danny's. That was kinda funny.

Meanwhile Lancer was watching the three teens with a critical eye.

These 4 kids seemed so relaxed here. Not free enough to act like normal teenagers, mind you, but freer than they had ever been back at Casper High. That was a little sad, Lancer thought, that these kids felt more comfortable in a world of Ghosts rather than at a place that was supposed to make them feel safe.

This unknown environment made them more relaxed but still not anywhere near as relaxed as regular teens. This 'unknown' environment obviously wasn't unknown to Danny and his friends. They had been extremely calm ever since the crash, not once flipping out like everyone, even he and the Fentons, had done. Lancer had the suspicion that young Daniel had been in the Ghost Zone more times than he had originally let on. The boy had seemed to know enough about Ghosts, maybe just as much as his parents did. Lancer decided he was going to start being more observant from here on out.

The others were doing their usual things. Dash, Kwan and Gary were looking around, as if trying to spot something, anything, familiar. They've had no luck so far. Just glowing green rocks and purple floating doors with the occasional specter passing by. Paulina, Star and Sarah were 'discussing' how well of a wife Paulina would make for Phantom. By discussing I mean Paulina was rambling and Star and Sarah were nodding absent-mindedly. Everybody else just tried to stay unnoticed because none of the other kids really wanted to be the one that got on Danny's nerves.

Maddie was looking around, trying her best to be on guard at all times but it was a little hard trying to be on guard and looking out for every bodies safety.

Jack, contrary to popular belief, was deep in thought. He was racking his brain together trying his best to figure out how Danny wasn't tired. It just didn't make sense. It had been about six hours since the crash and they were on the move relatively quickly but since then they had stopped for four breaks upon the classes request. Most of the kids would have taken more than 4 breaks and much longer than the fifteen minute ones Danny gave them. Even he, Maddie and Lancer could have used a longer rest. Maybe not four but two sounded good. Amber, Tucker and Sam looked almost as good as Danny though they were slightly winded and Jack would bet they would have only needed one break. Not his boy though. He had barley sat down during breaks and was the first one up and walking after them. Now six hours later and he looked in better condition than anyone else in the group. He wondered how that was possible.

That's not the only thing he thought about though. He was thinking a lot more on Ghosts. He thought that maybe Danny was right and that they weren't _all_ Ecto-plasmic slime. He'd seen a few Ghosts since they'd been on their trek and he began thinking. None of the Ghosts they'd seen had even given a second glance in their direction except the Box Ghost. After seeing so many just harmlessly pass by he couldn't say he solidly believed all Ghosts were bad. Not that he'd began thinking, why did he believe that anyway? Yesterday he could have said

"_Because they're Ghosts and Ghosts can't be trusted!_" but he wasn't so sure anymore. What about dying made them 'evil' anyway? Jack was glad he didn't have anything to do later tonight because he had a lot of thinking he was going to do.

"We're almost there guys. When we get there I want you to promise me you won't attack them." Danny stated looking at his parents and glancing at Valerie, as a shape not a floating door came into view.

"Fine." Maddie said with a scowl. Besides, she knew full well that she would break the promise if the Ghosts attack first.

"I promise!" Jack boomed proudly.

He knew his son was hiding something and he was going to start paying more attention so if he had to refrain from shooting stuff he would gladly do it if it meant helping get back on Danny's good side.

Danny looked proudly at his father. Danny knew Jack had more intelligence than he let on but he didn't think he would make that promise so easily. Maybe he's starting to care a bit more, he thought.

Danny nodded at his parents and walked towards the Satellite the size of a two-story house after checking on Amber after she had thrown up due to her pregnancy. Everyone expected something to happen so they didn't get too close but Danny and Amber just walked right up to the front door, ignoring the questions from his classmates and pleas to come back from his mother, and knocked on the circular door.

"Who is it?' Came an elderly voice that sounded much like a grandmother would.

"It's Danny and friends." Danny replied, before he and Amber steps back a bit.

You could hear shuffling inside the house for a few seconds before the door swung open gently and it revealed an elderly looking Ghost.

She had orange hair in a ponytail with eyes to match and very pale skin. She was wearing an orange robe the covered her entire body and orange boots coming from the bottom of her robe. The ghosts also appeared very old and wore a black hole necklace around her neck.

"Hello Danny and friends. I am Venus, the Ghost of Space." She introduced sweetly.

"Would you mind if we stayed the night, Venus? I would really appreciate it." Danny asked her. She smiled sweetly.

"Of course, my boy. You know you didn't need to ask." Venus stated, moving back to allow the class into her humble abode.

It was much larger on the inside. The living room had three sofas lined up in an 'L' shape so that two were against the east wall and one that completed the L facing the wall the door was on. There were two love seats side-by-side against the wall the door was on so it looked like half a square in the room. There was a hallway that led to a kitchen that had a small dining room next to it with a table set for four. There was a staircase on the left wall that most likely led to the bedrooms.

"Make yourselves comfortable while I go find Mars. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Venus said.

"Venus may I use the bathroom?" Amber asks as she has a hand on her stomach.

"Of course dear. Follow me." Venus says walking off with Danny following behind Amber. They make it to the bathroom and Amber runs in and starts to empty her stomach. Danny walks in and holds her hair out of her face.

"Are you okay dear?" Venus ask concerned.

"I hope so." Mars says walking up.

"Yeah I am. I just have morning sickness." Amber says catching her breath.

"Morning sickness? Amber are you pregnant?" Venus asks.

"Yes I am three months." Amber says as Danny helps her to her feet.

"Congratulations Amber." Venus says smiling.

"Congrats Danny." Mars says slapping him on the back.

"Thanks." Danny says rubbing the back of his neck.

The four return down stairs to the others.

When they walked into the living room they found Tucker and Sam sat on a love seat. Dash, Kwan and Gary all took one sofa while Paulina, Star, Sarah, Michelle and Nancy took the second and Lancer, Jack and Maddie look the last. Jimmy, Steve, Emma and Hailey moved the chairs from the dining room into the living room and Mikey sat on the stairs with Nathan.

Everyone looked up when they entered and everyone looked at Mars. This ghost had light red hair and matching eyes and he too had pale skin. He wore a robe also, except bright red in color and you could see the wisp of a Ghostly tail coming from the bottom. He wore red gloves that matched his cloak and held a staff that had something that resembled the sun on the top.

"Hello Danny's friends. You may call me Mars, the other Ghost of Space." Mars introduced as he and Venus sat down on the empty love seat next to the. Danny sat on the other love seat with Amber sitting on his lap which made Sam a little mad but did not say anything.

"So Mars, do you have any stories to tell us?" Sam asked the old Ghost.

Sam had never actually spoken to these Ghosts aside from formal events but Danny had told her and Tucker on the way here that Mars was a great storyteller and that he hadn't heard a bad one yet so she kind of wanted to hear one from him.

"I suppose I could tell a tale to pass the time." Mars said with a fake sigh. Everyone could tell the Ghost was happy to recite a story.

"It okay if I tell them one you've already heard, by boy?" Mars asked after thinking for a minute, looking at Danny. Danny smiled and nodded his consent. Mars smiled.

He always loved telling stories, especially to children. Kids always loved the stories he told. Listened with wrapped attention, always asking good questions. Danny and Amber were no exception. He loved telling Danny and Amber stories, seeing the two get excited and curious about them. The two young Ghost Kids was good company. He and sometimes both always stopped by, making sure they were both okay and offering his assistance with anything no matter how small. He could see how Clockwork, who never got attached to anyone, became attached to the boy and Amber.

They were all listening with wrapped attention for most of the story. That's all it was, right? A story? They found that hard to believe. Everything fit perfectly! The Zodiac Signs and number of Stars and Polaris that Mars talked about all explained a lot.

"What, how didn't this effect people?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"There weren't as many natural portals between the worlds then because they're weren't many humans." Venus explained wisely.

"Natural portals? Those happen?" Maddie asked clueless.

"All the time." Venus replied.

"How come we've never heard of them?" Maddie asked, continuing acting suspicious. Danny was getting a little sick of it.

"Ever heard of the Bermuda Triangle? Natural Portals open up there all the time. Pilot's fly into them and don't get out in time." Mars explained.

"Really? What else?" Mikey asked, getting into this.

"That one sock that seems to vanish in your washing machine. You've all seen the Box Ghost, but probably never the Socks Ghost. He loves to steal socks from people and thinks that the rinse cycle is the best time. Only takes one so you won't get too suspicious." Mars continued.

"You kids ever swear up and down something isn't there, but when mom comes looking it magically appears? That's Mary-Ann. She died when her kids lost her hairdryer. She found it in her bathtub. From then on she goes out of her way to make kids look bad in front of their mothers." Mars revealed.

Many of the group had mouths agape. 3 of the most confusing things of their childhood had just been broken in 10 minutes with the 2 words of 'Natural Portals'. Weird day.

"We learned a lot about Ghosts today, did we not kids? I bet your tired from your long trek here so why not go to sleep now so you can get on out of here early tomorrow morning." Venus suggested.

"Good idea. I think we will." Danny replied. The elderly couple nodded.

"Guest rooms are upstairs on the left." Mars told them. Wouldn't want them going into his and Venus' room or Danny's and Amber's. Yeah, Danny and Amber had thier own room. Granted they didn't use it much but they were here often enough for them to give it to them. It was the only other one on the right side of the hallway.

Dash, Kwan, Gary, Jimmy, Steve, Mikey and Nathan took one room and Paulina, Star, Sarah, Emma, Hailey, Valerie, Michelle and Nancy took another. Lancer, Jack and Maddie took Danny's and Amber's room but they didn't know that.

Now with only The Quartet, Venus and Mars in the living room Mars sighed and looked at Danny.

"Mind tellin' us how you got yourself into this one, my boy?" Mars said with a chuckle and Venus smiled.

Tucker and Sam lay down on two different sofas, preparing to go to bed while Danny and Amber sat straight up on the free sofa to begin his explanation.

* * *

Chapter 6 09/22/14

any reviews are nice.


	6. Chapter 6: Heading for Princess Dora's

Hey everyone sorry that this chapter is late. I had writers block but chapter 6 is here and am working on chapter 7 to be caught up.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Wow Danny that sucks for you and Amber." Mars says after Danny explains his predicament.

"No kidding especially since Amber is pregnant. I am stressed enough. I don't need any other things to go wrong." Danny complains.

"Knowing you Danny trouble will always find you in some way or shape of some kind." Mars says chuckling.

"Thanks that's very comforting." Danny says.

"Well you two might as well as get some rest for tomorrow." Venus says.

"Yeah your right." Danny says stifling a yawn.

"Good night Danny and Amber." Venus and Mars say then they go upstairs to turn in for the night.

Danny and Amber walk to the couch. Danny sits down then Amber sits on his lap and he wraps his arms around her and he leans back and he has Amber laying on top of him. She rolls in his arms to where she looks down at him. They kiss each other and Amber rests her head on his chest and the two drift off to sleep.

At 4:50 Danny wakes up. He looks around to get his bearings. The crash then walking through the ghost zone flashes through his mind.

*Sigh*"That's right we are in the ghost zone because the speeder crashed." Danny mutters to himself. He looks at his watch and sees he is to meet death for coffee soon. He looks at Amber as she sleeps and he tries to get up without waking her.

"Danny if you wanted up you could have asked." Amber says.

"Well you looked so peaceful while sleeping and I didn't want to ruin the cute look on your sleeping face." He says back to her. Amber slowly gets up and he gets off the couch and she lays back down and he kisses her on her forehead. She returns the favor by kissing his lips. Danny walks a few feet away from the couch and changes to his alter-ego.

"I will be back by six."

"Okay. Tell Death I say hi."

"Will do. See ya in a few." He says before turning intangible and flying through the wall and flies for Death's realm.

He arrives two minutes before 5. He walks up to the door and knocks. The door opens to a ghost in a cloak with boney looking hands.

"Phantom good to see you. Where's Amber?"

"Good to see you too Death. She sends her regards. She is back at Venus' and Mars's station asleep. I imagine you know about my predicament?"

"Of course. Pretty much the entire ghost zone knows by now or will later today."

"Great. Even ghosts gossip like wildfire. Sheesh."

"Well come in." Death steps to the side to let Danny in. They walk into a room with a coffee table that has a pot of coffee and two cups. Danny takes a seat as death does and he pours himself a cup. They start shooting the breeze with each other.

"So Phantom I heard that you will have either a princess or prince." Death says making Danny spit some coffee.

"Who did you hear that from?"

"From you just now." Death says with a grin.

"Cheat. Yes it's true Amber is pregnant. She is almost four months. She has had a lot of morning sickness lately. I'm a little worried as to what her mood swings will be when they kick in."

"Hehehe. Relax you already have a daughter." Death says sipping on his coffee.

"Yes, but Dani is a special case. She was not born like normal though."

"True I do see why you are nervous because this is new territory for you and especially for Amber."

"Yeah I'm just concerned about her, but I know that she is fine." Danny says sipping on his coffee.

"I don't blame you. So how are you dealing with your class?" Death asks changing the subject.

"Ugh. They are going to make me go crazy especially Paulina. Man she is a stuck-up bitch. And with Amber pregnant and Sam hating Paulina something the two share in common but one of them is going to snap and I fear that it will be Amber. Ever since she became a halfa and enrolled at school she hates Paulina a little more than Sam does. So when that bridge comes I am worried about what will happen." Danny says.

"I know what you mean. When Amber was still a ghost and the few times that I did speak to her or see her she had quite the short fuse but since she is a halfa and is with you she has become more controlled of her temper. But it doesn't mean that it is still not there it's just that since she is with you she has no real need for anger." Death says.

"I know I have noticed that too, and I think it is a good thing for her."

"I'll say but hey you have a hot wife. She was hot before but when she became a halfa like you she became smokin' hot!"

"Hey that is my wife you're talking about."

"I know but still she is hot." Death says with a smile.

The two talk for the next hour when Danny notices it is time for him to get back.

"Well looks like time for me to get back."

"Yeah. Hey it was nice talking to you, too bad Amber didn't come, but tell her hi for me will ya?"

"Of course Death. Well see ya later." Danny says flying away and waving back to Death.

-Mars and Venus's space station-

"Ugh. Where am I?" Jack asks waking up in the night. He then has the speeder crash play through his memory. "That's right. We are in the ghost zone at Danny's friends place." '_Danny's friends.'_

Jack gets out of the bed and notices a poster near the door. Normally Jack would have ignored it if it weren't for what was written on said poster. He walks over and reads the message.

_Danny we are sorry about putting the kingly responsibilities on you. We were rushed when we did this. We know this won't be able to cover everything but we know how much you love space so we got you this poster to help cheer you up._

_Mars & Venus_

'Danny? They can't mean my Danny he is only 18. Kingly responsibilities? What is th-_Phantom_'

Jack came to the conclusion that they are talking about Danny Phantom. The two space ghosts did mention that Phantom did stay here some times. He then realized that the kingly responsibilities mentioned is that they mean the ghost king. Danny Phantom is king of the ghost zone. This discovery is breath taking to him.

"Jack is something wrong?" Maddie asks.

"No Mads nothing is wrong. Everything is okay." Jack says. The thought to keep this from his wife popped into his head and it seemed like a very wise thought so he didn't say anything. He walks out of the room and heads for the stairs still processing the discovery he found. He arrives at the top of the stairs. He looks down to see Amber, Sam, and Tucker but he doesn't see Danny. What he does see shocks him. He sees Danny Phantom appear and stand in the middle of the room. Jack watches as two rings of light appear around the ghost kid and go up and down the length of his body and what he sees shocks him so greatly his mind goes blank for a few seconds. What he sees now in the place of Danny Phantom is his son Danny Fenton. He then comes to a shocking conclusion that proves why he is always late for curfew and always in trouble at school and it is because he is _Danny Phantom_ his son is Phantom the ghost boy. He gathers his thoughts and walks down the stairs.

"Danny."He says startling Danny a little.

"Hey dad. I see you are up."

"Yeah. When do you plan to continue?"

"I thought that I would let everyone sleep in a little bit more."

"Hmmm, that is not a bad idea. I think some could use that."

"Thanks for your opinion dad."

"No problem Danny-boy."

"Huh? Danny?" Amber asks in her sleep. Danny walks over to her.

"I'm here Amber."

"Who are you talking to?"

"My dad."

"Oh. Okay. I am going to go back to sleep."

"Okay you do that." Danny says as he kisses her cheek. Jack just stands there surprised at the amount of affection the two have. He has no idea what their relationship really is but he is happy, in fact he is proud. He is proud of his son for protecting the town and has an amazing girlfriend. He then has a startling thought as to why Danny never told him or Maddie and that is because they want to capture and rip him apart 'Molecue by Molecue', if he would have known he would not chase his son but it is because Danny is afraid of his own family. He then knows why Danny and his friends are so relaxed because they have been to the ghost zone more than once. He then makes a promise with himself that when he gets a chance he is going to talk to Danny and apologize for how he has treated him.

By six everyone had woken up and started to meet outside. The only ones left to come out is the freak quartet.

"Take care Danny and Amber." Venus says giving Danny and Amber a hug.

"We will thanks for letting us stay." Danny says.

"Any time Danny." Mars says waving the two good bye.

Danny and Amber walk up to the group.

"Okay let's get a move on. We have a couple of hours till Princess Dora's."

-Three hours later-

"Danny can we take a break?" Paulina whines.

"Sure. We can take a break." Danny says. The class sits on the ground and Danny walks a ways off ahead of everyone. He looks out but freezes. "Shit. There's the museum. There is no avoiding it." Danny grumbles.

"Danny." Danny turns around to Amber walking up.

"Hey honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to spot the museum and to avoid any way possible but there is no avoiding it."

"That can't be good."

"No. Sam! Tucker! Can you two come here?" Danny yells. Sam and Tucker walk over.

"What's up Danny?" Tucker asks.

"We will be walking by the museum soon."

"Really? Is there any way to avoid it?" Sam asks.

"No. That is why I called you two over, so that we can come up with a plan for when everyone sees it."

"Okay so what is the plan?"

"More than likely everyone will run to it. When they do we have to beat them to the museum to try to close it or at least close the halfa section." Danny says.

"Danny I have an idea." Amber says.

"What Amber?"

"What if you were to go there and ask them to close the museum until after we have walked passed. That way we won't have to stop and we can continue to make our way to Dora's."

"You know that sounds like a better plan." Sam says.

"I like that. Okay that is the plan. I will be back." Danny says. He walks behind a rock and changes and flies away invisible. He arrives at the museum and walks up to the center booth.

"Hello?" Danny calls.

"Hello how ca…King Phantom!" The receptionist screams.

"Hi."

"What can I do for you King Phantom?"

"Can you close the museum for the next two-three hours?"

"Yes we can do that." The ghost says.

"Thank you. When three hours has passed you can open the museum back up." Danny says before leaving.

"Yes King Phantom it will be done." The receptionist says and tells the other ghosts that the museum is closing for three hours. Danny flies back invisible and lands behind the rock and changes back and walks out from behind.

"So how did it go?" Amber asks.

"Amber that idea is great. They are in the midst of closing the museum for three hours."

"Good now we won't have to deal with the museum." Sam says.

"Yes, but they will complain that it is closed." Tucker says.

"So I would rather hear them complain about it being closed then seeing the insides. We have too many secrets in there that can be found out." Amber says.

"I agree. So let's go gather everyone and continue before we run out of time and the museum opens back up." Danny says. The three others nod their heads and walk back to the class.

"Okay let's continue!" Danny calls.

* * *

Please leave reviews and comments.

Am working on chapter 7 to make up for lost time.


End file.
